


Proud Envy

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Promiscuity, caring older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Cronus Ampora and you try to think as Eridan and Feferi go at it in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon of mine that Eridan is extremely promiscuous and Cronus is both jealous and proud of him.

On the other side of the wall, you hear bedsprings and panting from both him and her. Her panting is occasionally interrupted by a soft moan, while his with a smooth grunt. And it’s annoying as hell, to say the least. These two crazy kids have been at it for upwards of two hours. It’s almost 2 AM and you’re fucking exhausted from your day. If only those two would shut up, then you could get some sleep.

It’s always been like this since Eridan turned fifteen and discovered how to fuck. Almost every night, you’d see a different female face at the dinner table, and sometimes even a male face. Immediately following dinner, they’d rush up to his room to talk, watch TV, or play video games till around midnight-ish. Then the fun began. Well, for Eridan and his catch of the day, at least. Lousy stupid goddamn thin walls…

Eridan’s catch of today was Peixes’s little sister. What was her name again?

You hear from the next room a cry of “Feferi!”

Oh yeah, Feferi. You remember Eridan saying something about liking her a few years ago. Actually, you remember him saying a lot about liking her. You remember wishing him luck at talking to her or asking her out before leaving for school. You remember his coming home either mopey or crying when she’d reject him. You remember cheering him up by playing him a tune on your guitar and making him a tuna sandwich or something. Then he’d go up to his room and sleep till dinner.

Just look at how far the little man has come, no pun intended.

He’s in the next room loudly banging the girl of his dreams. Finally. After about four years of pining. You hate to admit it, but you’re actually jealous of him. You’re jealous of the fact that he has the ability to pick up fuckbuddies so easily while you still strike out with just about everyone you’ve ever talked to. Especially Feferi’s sister Meenah. She was sassy, fun, and not to mention dead sexy and you’d never have a chance with someone like her.

You listen to Eridan and Feferi as he seems to finish and then start panting. Feferi giggles a little and the bouncing bedsprings are still. And for the first time in your life, you can say that you’ve never been prouder of your little brother.


End file.
